


Blame It On The Blue Jeans

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Series: Interludes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sex starved sentinel finally loses it. What set him off? Would you believe a pair of blue jeans?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame It On The Blue Jeans

## Blame It On The Blue Jeans

By Montage

Author's homepage: <http://members.aol.com/MontageX/index.html>

Disclaimer: This story was written purely for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of other fans. In no way do I make a profit off of it, and I recognize that the copyrights to the various characters belong to Paramount and Pet Fly Productions. 

* * *

James Ellison looked up from the stack of reports on his desk and smiled. Sandburg had just entered the building. And while he hadn't consciously been monitoring for his lover's arrival, apparently his enhanced senses had. For now each tingled with an awareness of his guide's presence. Even his cock stirred with anticipation, or still more demanding, need. 

Like two ships that pass in the night, outside of work, he'd seen relatively little of the anthropologist for the past week. The younger man having spent the majority of his free time supervising the preparations for a new exhibit at the university. It had entailed many long hours for the doctoral candidate, often resulting in Blair arriving home long after Jim had fallen asleep, or disappearing, as he had this morning, before daybreak. Ellison had missed Blair, whose honey throated voice even now, as Jim listened to his partner chatting with others in the elevator, made his blood sing with desire. 

A ding heralded the elevators arrival. 

The doors parted, his lover stepped out and Ellison promptly forgot how to breathe. Dark mahogany curls framing his exotic features. A long sleeved, cream colored pull over sweater pushed up to his elbows to reveal sturdy forearms. The rest of him encased in threadbare jeans so tight they left little to the imagination, Blair Sandburg was simply the sexiest thing Jim had ever seen. 

The prolonged abstinence and sight of his incredibly sexy partner proved too much for the normally reticent detective. A need so overwhelming that it ruled out common sense, rose within. Like a predator on the prowl, Jim eyed his lover as Blair, exchanging pleasantries with the other detectives, made his way over to Ellison's desk. 

"Hey, Jim." He greeted the older man with a smile that slipped a notch when he noticed the way Ellison was looking at him. Swallowing past the lump that suddenly took up residence in his throat, "What's up?" he cautiously inquired. 

"Beside me, you mean," Jim growled huskily, low enough so that only Blair could hear. Louder, he said, "I need to talk to you." And with that he rose and hooking the younger man's elbow, led him across the bullpen towards Banks' office. Confused by Ellison's odd behavior, Sandburg's eyebrows rose in question. 

Ignoring Blair's unvoiced inquiry, Jim threw open the door, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw Simon sitting behind the desk. 

"Those blinds are closed for a reason, Ellison," Banks said, scowling as he looked up from the pile of paperwork littering his desktop. 

"Uh... sorry, sir," Jim babbled, disconcerted. "I didn't realize you were in here." 

With a suffering sigh, Simon leaned back in his chair. "Well, since you've interrupted me, was there something you wanted?" 

"No, sir. Sorry to have disturbed you." 

Quickly shutting the door before Banks could utter another word, Ellison tugged Blair towards the break room. As luck would have it though, it was already occupied by Taggart and Connor. 

"Hey, guys," Joel greeted them warmly. "You've got to try some of these muffins Megan brought in." 

"Thanks anyway, Joel," Blair hurriedly replied as Jim quickly ushered him out the door. 

"I wonder what's up with them?" Taggart commented, frowning at the abrupt departure. 

"I don't think you want to know," Conner said, biting back the grin that was threatening to burst forth. 

"What's going on, Jim?" Sandburg questioned as he strove to keep up with Ellison's longer stride. 

"You'll see." Was Jim's enigmatic reply as they entered the hallway leading to the interrogation rooms. 

"What room is available?" He asked the sergeant on duty without preamble. 

"Sorry detective, they're all in use at the moment." Came the sergeant's reply. 

A rumble of frustration erupted from Jim's throat. There had to be someplace where he and Blair could be alone. The stairwell was out of the question because it was almost always in use. Thinking, he quickly ruled out most of the offices, labs and parking garage because of the surveillance cameras. An idea formed. 

With a grunt at the officer, Jim hauled Blair down the corridor and around the corner to the utility closet, muttering a string of obscenities when he found the room locked. 

Now, bordering on desperate, he drug the smaller man back through the bullpen and into the elevator. This too, of course, was occupied. Angrily pushing the button for the uppermost floor, Ellison spent the trip in silence, glowering at his fellow passengers. 

Finally, the car reached the last floor and the rest of the people disembarked. Stopping Blair before he could do the same, Jim hit the close button, watching with satisfaction as the doors closed in the faces of those waiting to get in. 

The elevator had barely begun its downward descent, when Ellison jammed the stop button, bringing the car to a jarring halt between floors. 

With a last rational thought of _"Thank God the Cascade PD hasn't gotten around to installing cameras in the elevators,"_ Jim pounced on his lover. 

Swooping down he captured Blair's mouth, whose lips were slightly parted in surprise. His tongue darting out to plunder the sweet, moist cavern. Shoving aside the younger man's sweater, his hands sought out and popped the snap to Sandburg's jeans. Then, like a man possessed, he yanked down the zipper and shoved both the jeans and boxers beneath them to Blair's knees. 

Breaking off the kiss, he spun the startled grad student around and with a deftness one would deem impossible under these circumstances, dispensed with his own clothes, setting his rigid cock free. 

"JIM!" Blair squeaked, peering over his shoulder. "Are you crazy? What if we get caught?" 

At this point however, the larger man was long past caring about the possible consequences of his actions. All his thought processes now centered in the area of his groin. 

"Bend over," he growled in a voice that was barely recognizable as human. 

Knowing better than to argue with Jim when he was like this, Blair swiftly complied. Truth to be told he found the raw savagery in Ellison demeanor and the possibility of being discovered a major turn on. 

Milking the precum from his hardened shaft, Jim parted the twin mounds and worked his cum coated fingers into the tiny opening. Grunting at the mild discomfort, Blair grabbed the hand rail and held on tight. 

In and out, Jim worked the digits, stretching the puckered opening and within moments Blair's soft hiss of pain turned into moans of desire. 

"Jesus, Jim," he panted. "Quit screwing around and fuck me already!" 

Ellison didn't need to be told twice. Swiftly removing his fingers, he positioned his cock and pushing past the slight resistance of muscle, slid in up to the hilt. A series of grunts and moans followed as the older man pumped in and out of his lover. His thrust gaining momentum and intensity with each passing second. 

Finally, with a shudder, he came, releasing the pent up seed into his mate. Wrapping his arms around Blair, Jim basked in the afterglow as his quickly softening member slipped free. 

"Jim? Come on man, I'm dying here." Came his lover's plaintive cry. It was only then that Ellison realized Blair had not yet come. 

Relinquishing his hold on the anthropologist, Jim quickly turned his partner around and dropping to his knees, engulfed the younger man's weeping cock. With a finesse born of practice and the intimate knowledge of ones lover, Ellison worked the pulsating member. 

Eyes closed at the sheer ecstasy of it, Blair was incapable of uttering more than incoherent sounds. And neither man was aware of the incessant ringing of the elevator's emergency phone. 

With a spasm, Blair came, ejaculating into the willing recipients mouth. 

Legs threatening to give way, he leaned back against the wall of the elevator and smiled wearily at the man at his feet. "Ah, Jim," he commented languidly. "I think we'd better answer that." 

"Answer what?"" Ellison inquired, wiping the last of the cum from his chin. 

"The phone," Blair replied, having only become aware of its ringing mere moments before. 

"Guess we'd better." Jim grudgingly responded. Rising, he pulled up his slacks and boxers. Swiftly arranging and fastening the garments, he opened the call box and grabbed the phone. "Yeah," he barked into the receiver. "No... No, everything's fine." Jim told them. "Just a slight malfunction. It should be straightened out any minute now." 

Shaking his head in disbelief at his partner's obfuscation, Blair quickly did up his own pants. 

"What?" The older man questioned innocently, hanging up the phone. 

"You're too much, man," the observer replied, grinning as he hit the start and seventh floor buttons. With a lurch the elevator began its downward descent. 

Coming to a gentle stop, the doors slid open. Both men looking up to discover half the population of Major Crimes standing outside the door staring at them. 

Arms crossed, a scowl on his face, Simon Banks looked none to pleased. "Is there something you want to tell us, gentlemen?" He asked. 

The sentinel and guide swiftly exchanged panicked filled glances. Ellison recovered first. 

"Ah... only that we need to get back to work, sir." 

Snagging Blair by the arm, Jim pushed his way through the crowd. It wasn't until they reaches Ellison's desk that either dared to breathe. 

"Jesus, Jim." The younger man chuckled lowly. "What got into you, man?" 

Shrugging, Ellison replied. "You can just blame it on the blue jeans, Chief." 

Eyebrows raised in surprised, Blair made a mental note to wear the jeans more often. 

* * *

End Blame It On The Blue Jeans.

 


End file.
